cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormbringer
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Destroy GLA presence |goal2 = Defend the beach and destroy American presence |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = Unknown GLA General |forces1 = Carpet Bombers, Crusaders, Paladins, Humvees, Rangers, Stealth Fighters, and Tomahawk Launchers |forces2 = Two training camps inclding an arsenal of Technicals, Quad Cannons, Scorpion Tanks, Rebels and Rocket Buggies |casual1 = Moderate (mostly from the initial landings) |casual2 = All}} Operation: Stormbringer is the fourth mission in the campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. The operation occurred on the coast of the Caspian Sea where US troops made a forced landing on the beach and cleared out the GLA defenders. The Americans went on to eliminate the main GLA training camps in the city. Background The first American assault in Northern Kazakhstan was repelled by the GLA in an ambush. However the surviving forces managed to retreat under air cover in Operation: Guardian Angel. The US struck back with a naval invasion of the Kazakh GLA training camps to destroy the terrorists who had nearly massacred the UN and US forces. Key Units/Buildings * Tomahawk launcher * Comanche * Crusader tank The battle D-Day With the first wave of the landing forces on their way to establish a beachhead, a US battleship bombarded GLA positions on the beach. Many of the GLA defenders fell to the bombardment but the first wave (which consisted of Rangers and Crusaders) was still coming under heavy fire from shore defenses. A second wave was immediately deployed to reinforce the first wave, whose casualties were increasing. However an air strike destroyed the bulk of the GLA defenders, leaving the rangers to mop up the last remaining Technicals on the beach. With the Technicals destroyed, the Americans secured the beachhead. Neutralising the Stinger Sites A squadron of Carpet Bombers were on their way to bomb the first GLA camp. However four stinger sites could intercept and potentially shoot them down before they could carpet bomb the area. To avoid this, the American commander in charge was granted four Tomahawk launchers to lay siege to the Stinger Sites after they landed on the beach. Not wanting to risk any more casualties, the Tomahawks were ordered to clear out the Stingers at long range. Neutralising the garrisoned bunkers at the beach on the way, the Tomahawks systematically destroyed all four Stinger Sites, the latter's missiles not powerful enough to intercept them in time. Once the sites were destroyed, the carpet bombing fleet arrived and destroyed the first GLA camp. Fight in the city The second and last GLA camp was located on the hills overlooking the city and was preparing to counterattack the invading US forces. Luckily two US Dozers arrived from the northwest corner of the city along with a battalion of Crusaders, allowing the Americans to immediately set up a forward operating base at the carpet-bombed GLA encampment. Most of the Rangers that were part of the landing force were sent out into the city, which was crawling with GLA units. A massive urban firefight soon erupted as the Rangers garrisoned nearby buildings and fired on GLA positions from cover. Some Rangers became casualties as a result of a car bomb but by the time the GLA made their first counterattack on the American positions, the city was secured and garrisoned to slow down the GLA attackers. Two oil derricks located on the other side of the city were designated as high-priority targets, so a Chinook transporting two Rangers made its way to capture the oil derricks for the US war effort. Destroying the last GLA camp As heavy fighting continued in the city, the GLA constantly attacked the American base. By now the base was well defended at key strategic points so each raid was repelled and destroyed. In turn, Stealth Fighters and Tomahawks bombarded the GLA base. Using their initial invasion forces, the Americans quickly infiltrated the base and eliminated all GLA forces there. Despite a spirited defense by the terrorists, the camp was destroyed and the area secured. Aftermath With the loss of their main training camps in Kazakhstan, the GLA were now on the run and suffering continuous defeats at the hands of the US military. However, as civilian casualties and the damage to the wartorn country were becomingly increasingly high, the UN decided to intervene and offered to broker a peace deal with the GLA in Kabara City, located in a DMZ in Kazakhstan. The US Joint Chiefs, though, believed that the GLA could not be trusted and kept a watchful eye on the UN envoy. Walkthrough Make use of the deployed Tomahawk launchers to eliminate holed GLA in the beach. Then eliminate the Stinger Sites one by one, the main objective in this mission. Then use the Rangers to garrison the civil structures to defend the rear. Once you finish the mission, a Carpet Bombing run eliminates the camp and Dozers are deployed to build a base. As the Dozers are deployed to build the base, you must defend from GLA counterattacks from the hills around the base. Once you finished building defenses, you must build forces to repel the attacks and destroy the GLA base. There is a shortcut: it is possible to intentionally leave one stinger site unharmed, and mobilize your hordes of tanks and infantries onto the plateau where the final GLA base would reveal itself. As the last stinger site is destoryed, the map will expand, and your force will overwhelm the unprepared enemy base with ease. Trivia *If the GLA training camp is destroyed by player's ground forces, B-52s will be smart enough to just do a fly-by - no bombs will be dropped. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions